First Desire
by flipfloppandas
Summary: Gohan is stuck going through his first heat all alone... or is he? Yaoi. Top!Gohan x Bottom!Future Trunks. Post Bojack Unbound (no spoilers).


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Dragon ball Z nor do I claim too.

_Summary:_ Gohan is stuck going through his first heat all alone... or is he? Yaoi. Top!Gohan x Bottom!Future Trunks. Post Bojack Unbound (no spoilers).

_Warning:_ Rated M for language, and under-age gay sex. If you got a problem, then don't read. Don't complain to me in a review that you read something you thought was gross because you were warned.

Gohan: 11. Trunks: 19... Yup.

**Authors Note/:** Just a head-ups! It gets kind of unexpectedly angsty at the end. Just felt you should be informed...

_First Desire_

Gohan whimpered as he rubbed his knees together, trying to soothe the burning in his loins. He sighed and forced himself to focus on his studies, his tail thumping restlessly behind him. He turned around and stared at the furry appendage that had grown back only a few hours ago. He would have to go see Piccolo about having it removed (he would've done it himself, had it not been for his fear of causing himself severe unnecessary pain). He was truly in a pickle this time; a tail, and a burning sexual desire, both of which he neglected to share with anyone.

He resisted the urge to sigh again. Ever since he had hit puberty he had become more secretive. With his father gone, there was no one too talk too. He was embarrassed enough; he didn't need his _mommy_ whining about how her 'little boy' was growing into a man.

Gohan's knees rubbed together again. He growled as he threw his hands down to his lap. His manhood was starting to burn. He needed to have some type of release! Even though he knew it would solve the issue, he wanted nothing more than to dip his hand into his pants and...

Gahh! He couldn't do this here! Not with his mother just downstairs cooking him dinner!

Clenching his fist, he threw down the pencil on his half-way finished homework. He would finish it later, right now he had to get out of there!

Walking to his closed door, he shouted out, "Mom! I'm going to go out flying for a bit, I'll be back for dinner!" He didn't bother telling his mother about his almost finished homework, considering she didn't actually assign him any. He had only been doing the work to get his mind off of his little 'problem', though it obviously hadn't worked.

Not waiting for the woman to answer, he quickly flew out of his open window.

**XXX**

"Ahh!" Gohan screamed as he plummeted to the ground, hitting his head on a rather large rock. He hadn't flown that far, just far enough so that he couldn't see his house anymore. He wanted to go further, but his mind was so clouded by his 'problem', that not even the added balance from his tail was enough to keep him afloat. Grumbling, he rubbed at his sore head. Once his injury didn't hurt much anymore, he sighed in relief. He smiled as he looked up at the night sky. Perhaps now he could do his business in peace. With that thought he placed his hand on his abdomen, letting his cold fingers trail downward ever so slowly...

"Hey Gohan, what are you doing out here?"

To say he was scared shitless would be an understatement.

He took a few moments to slow down his rapid breathing, his heart pounding in his chest. Turning his head he looked up and groaned at the person he saw.

There floated the future warrior, hands on his hips, and a confused look passing over his features. Gohan swallowed as his cheeks flushed.

He really should've just kept himself at home.

"I-I uh..."

Trunks floated down from the sky. Gohan's face burned even more as he dropped his hands into his lap.

"Hey Gohan."

"Um h-hi," the boy stuttered, "wh-what are you doing out here?"

The teen shrugged, "I was just flying around and felt your energy, so I just came here."

"O-oh," Gohan's hands twitched in their position, "H-how long are you staying here exactly?"

"Not long I guess. I was just wondering if you were coming to Capsule Corps. tomorrow."

"Why would I be going to capsule Corps.?"

Trunks' face fell, "I'm going home tomorrow."

Oh. _Oh yeah!_

Frowning at the elder's crestfallen face, Gohan replied, "Trunks what's the matter."

"Well you didn't seem... It's like you don't really... Never mind."

Gohan sighed, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just wasn't thinking about that because... I've got my mind on other stuff."

Trunks kneeled in front of him, his face etched with concern, "are you okay?"

"Of course I am! Ha why wouldn't I be?" the raven replied quickly.

"Are you sure? Because you're cheeks are really red and you're breathing really fast. Are you sick?"

Gohan looked to the ground and mumbled, "sort of..."

Trunks' eyes widened, "Gohan, you have a tail!"

"Oh yeah it grew back a while ago," he replied, shifting his body awkward.

Trunk tilted his head in worry, "what's the matter?"

"I-I uh..." the boy trailed off. Maybe he should just tell the other about his problem. Trunks was also a half-saiyan right? He should understand right?

"I- um, I'm going through pu-puberty," he finished, his face looking as though it were going to explode.

Trunks seemed confused for a moment, before realization dawned over him, staining his cheeks pink.

Gohan noted that his blush looked very cute paired with his long lavender hair.

Wait... What?

Gohan grumbled, "How long is this going to laaast?"

"Well I, um," Trunks cleared his throat, "m-my first heat lasted a week."

"A WEEK! I CAN'T STAND THIS FOR A WEEK!" Gohan shouted. He dropped his head in frustration. He had been a good boy, what had he done to deserve this?!

Trunks cleared his throat again, his eyes trailing down to Gohan's hands, "so, um. Are you- uh?"

Gohan thinks he nodded, but he wasn't really paying attention to himself. He had lifted his head when he heard Trunks' voice, and now he was too busy taking in the sight before him.

Trunks was kneeling, but his knees were spread wide open. His hands were braced behind him, which unconsciously pressed his chest out. His long lavender hair was tied back, and he had the nagging desire to yank it free, and run his fingers through the long strands. The elder looked different, but actually looked the same at the same time. At this moment, he looked desirable.

... What?

"Um Gohan," the noirette heard, snapping him out of his trance.

"Yeah Trunks?"

"You were staring at me for like two minutes."

Gohan shrugged, "sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful."

As soon as the words left his lips, he threw his hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say it; he thought he was still talking in his head!

"I-I, you... Gohan!" Trunks stuttered.

"What?!"

"You-you can't think – you can't say stuff like that!"

Gohan's embarrassment was replaced with confusion, "why not?"

"Because-because... I'm not a girl!" he nearly shouted, his face heated from embarrassment and slight anger.

Gohan nodded, "I know that."

He leaned in, getting a better look at the future teen, "and I'm not trying to be mean, but you _do_ kind of look like a girl, especially with your hair longer. Don't think I want you to cut it, I like it this way."

Trunks gasped as the younger drew closer.

"You kind of smell like one too. Wow Trunks you really do smell good. You smell kind of like flowers; the good kind of flowers. Not the kind that just smell like weeds."

"Trunks' eyes widened, "what-what are you talking about?!"

Gohan thought for a moment, "Um, I'm not really sure. I just really want too..."

"What! You can't be serious!"

Oh but he was serious. He was serious because the smell the older teen was giving off was driving him crazy, and the cute blushing face that was only a few inches from his was beginning to send blood rushing to his manhood. He had always known Trunks was prettier than most guys, but right now, Trunks was drop-dead sexy.

With that in mind, his onyx eyes trailed down to Trunks' tanned smooth lips. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

Deciding that there was only one way he'd find out, he raised his thumb and rubbed it against Trunks' bottom lip.

"Ahh, just as I thought," he whispered. He felt the desire to press his lips against Trunks'. He never had the desire to kiss a male before. Well actually he never had the desire to kiss _anyone_ before (at least not as bad as he did right now), so he could only blame his urges on the heat he was going through.

Not really caring about the consequences, he leaned in, and connected his lips to the elder's. Trunks' body froze, a squeak of surprise emitting from the back of his throat.

He didn't want to pull away from the soft lips, but he figured he should give Trunks a chance to breath. He didn't pull away too far; his lips still hovered in front of the elder's. Kami did he want more; he wanted those lips pressed tight against him again. He wanted for his tongue to taste him, to have more of that wonderfully sweet flavor. But he felt he needed to talk to Trunks first.

"Is the reason you look at me so weirdly all the time because you like me?"

"W-what?! Gohan!"

"What? You can tell me the truth, I don't mind."

Trunks stuttered more incoherent words, and that damned blush was worse than ever before.

"I-I... Gohan you're eleven!"

"So? You're nineteen."

"_So_? Gohan you're too young for... _This_!"

Gohan tilted his head in confusion, "you mean for sex?"

"Y-yes, for sex."

"I'm also too young to be fighting men that have the potential to destroy the Earth," the noirette replied simply.

"That's different!"

"Not really. If I'm allowed to do _that_ type of adult stuff, then I should be allowed to do _this_ type of adult stuff."

"Gohan, um... What would your mother say if she knew you were doing something like this!?" Trunks replied, glad that he came up with a legitimate excuse.

"We don't have to tell her. Come on Trunks, I'm in pain here! I know what I need and it's killing me not to have this. I know that you like me, why are you so against this? You know I'll be gentle, and make sure you enjoy this as much as I do. I'm not as innocent as you think; I know what I'm doing."

Trunks narrowed his eyes, "how do you know so much about... _this_ anyway?"

Gohan shrugged, "the internet."

Trunks huffed and looked to the ground, a frown staining his lips, "Gohan you may know what you want right now but later you're going to regret this. If I let you do this, it'll be like I'm taking advantage of you."

'_Well actually it's more like I'm taking advantage of you...'_

Instead Gohan said, "No you're not. I promise not to tell anyone about this, so there is nothing you have to worry about. Come on Trunks, I _need_ this."

Gohan didn't wait for a reply, and connected their lips again. The noirette braced his hands against the elder's shoulders, pushing him onto his back. Trunks' lips fell open in a gasp as his back connected with the grass. Gohan slipped his tongue into the lavender's mouth, swirling it around as he tasted the elder. Gohan was a bit surprised when Trunks' tongue tentatively pressed against his, but was still glad all the same. He almost moaned at the wonderful taste. He tried to name the flavor. Was it flowers? No, flowers don't taste like they smelled, him and Icarus learned that the hard way. Well then, Trunks tasted like what a flower _smelled_ like.

Bracing his hands on either side of the future teen's head; he moved his lips to his neck. He knew what he was _supposed_ to do (considering he had read an entire online article about it), but he wasn't sure if he'd be any good at it. He'd never given someone a hickey before.

He shrugged; it couldn't be that hard right?

Taking a breath, he dragged his tongue across his skin. The elder's hands gripped Gohan's shoulders tightly, biting his lip. Wanting another reaction, the noirette brought his lips down and sucked. His tail wagged in satisfaction from the whine that came from the teen. Happy, he continued his ministrations.

Moving his hands down, he hooked his fingers at the hem of the elder's tank top. Both boys rose off of the ground as the dark shirt was lifted off of Trunks' head. Smiling at his future partners flushed face; the Son gave him another kiss. Before he pulled away, he gripped the elastic band that held back Trunks' hair, stretching it until it broke. Before Trunks could question, he pushed him back to the ground. Trunks gave a slight 'oof' sound as his body hit the ground again. Smiling, Gohan decided he wanted to take another quick look at his older partner.

His bare chest was rising and falling rapidly, displaying pale pink nipples that Gohan couldn't wait to touch. His ice blue eyes were lidded, and his lips were parted in from his labored breaths. His favorite feature might have been the long lavender hair that spilled against the dark grass and flushed face. Gohan reached his hand down, and brushed a strand away from his eyes, reveling in how soft it was.

Bending over the submissive body beneath him again, he connected his lips with the hard pink bud, rubbing his tail up and down the other's clothed thigh. Trunks' hands fisted the grass beneath him as he hissed in surprise. Gohan blinked. He hadn't really expected that to feel good, he _genuinely_ just wanted a taste. Perhaps there were a few things about sex that he didn't know...

Wanting to see Trunks shudder again, he dragged his tongue over the nub.

"Nngh, Gohan!" Trunks gasped out, thrusting his hips against the younger's. Gohan sucked the bud between his teeth, blessing him with a low moan.

"You don't really sound like a girl, which is a good thing I guess," Gohan said as he trailed his hands down to Trunks' pants, tugging them and his boxers from his slender hips and off of his body. He didn't have time for this foreplay crap anymore. He needed release, and now!

Once his own pants were off of his body, he pushed Trunk's legs up into the air, getting an eyeful of the hole that awaited him. How in the hell was his 'thing' supposed to fit in there? Sure he knew about lube and 'preparing', but that still seemed like a tight fit. He wasn't an idiot, and he knew that it was going to hurt at first, bit it hadn't really registered until now. This was actually going to _hurt_ Trunks. He didn't want Trunks to be in pain just so _he_ could get off. What the hell kind of friend was he? He'd rather suffer until the end of the week than put Trunks through unnecessary pain.

Sighing, he began, "hey Trunks, I don't think we should-."

He was cut off, as he was pushed onto his back. Slightly dazed, he hadn't noticed Trunks' moving until his head was already between his legs. He was about to protest, when Trunks' tongue licked a line from the base of his manhood up to the head. He moaned when Trunks' lips closed around him, his tongue swirling, coating as much of him as the elder could with his saliva.

Just as fast as the wet pleasure came, it was gone, leaving Gohan groaning in protest.

He was about to protest, when Trunks climbed up and straddled him, his hands braced against his chest. He was a bit confused, until he felt his tip press against Trunks' skin.

"W-wait Trunks, we don't have to do this. I really don't want to hurt you," he said quickly, trying to ignore the smooth skin that rubbed against cock.

"Be quiet Gohan, I'll be fine," Trunks' said as he grabbed Gohan's erection, guiding it into place. Trunks' eyes weren't looking at Gohan's, but were actually looking at the ground, which the younger took as a bad sign.

"No seriously Trunks, we can just do that thing you were doing before," he didn't want to call it a blowjob, because that made him feel weird, "or you don't really have to I guess. I just don't want to you go through pain just to help me out."

Trunks' eyebrows twitched in irritation, his cheeks staining red. Gohan frowned. Maybe he was wrong when he thought Trunks liked him this way, considering he was angry that with what he was about to do. Gohan was preparing himself to officially call off any sort of sexual interaction between them, when the teen spoke up.

Keeping his eyes to the grass, the elder muttered, "Hush Gohan, I-I... want too..."

Gohan's eyes widened. Trunks really wanted to have sex... with _him_!? So that meant he liked him right? Or maybe Trunks simply just wanted to have sex.

Gohan liked to think that it was the first reason.

Gohan was pulled from his thoughts, when he felt his head being engulfed by the most pleasurable of heat. He groaned in pleasure, and had to physically restrain himself from thrusting his hips into the tight heat.

Ever so slowly, Trunks body was lowered onto his. He gripped the grass between his fingers, gasping as each inch of him was swallowed.

He moaned as the last bit of his cock was no longer in sight, hidden between their connected bodies. Trunks was still for a moment, and the younger guessed it was because he was adjusting. Gohan tried to relax his pounding heart as he let the future teen take his time. After all, Trunks didn't _have_ to be doing this.

He was surprised when Trunks began to move rather soon, but was still glad all the same.

"Ah- go f-faster Trunks! You're so... you're so..." Gohan panted out, his hands falling to Trunks' hips, his tail wrapping around his wrist. The elder complied, and moved his legs up and down faster.

It was when Gohan tried to open his eyes, that he realize he'd closed them. Barely able to open them, he stared up at Trunks' through lidded eyelashes.

The teens eyes were closed and his face was flushed, his hair flopping as his body bounced. His lips were parted as well, allowing the sweetest moans to spill from them.

'_More friction,'_ Gohan thought to himself, _'I need more friction.'_

Gohan tightened his grip on the future teen's hips. As Trunks' hips went down, Gohan's hands would also add his own strength to pull them down, as well as thrust his hips up, causing their joining to hit harder than normal.

And right on Trunks' sweet spot.

"Oh-Oh Gohan!" Trunks gasped out. The younger's eyes flew open. He kind of liked the way Trunks' yelled his name...

Determined to get the small reaction, he pulled down Trunks down harder, and slammed his hips up with more vigor.

Trunks was practically shouting now, and Gohan vaguely hoped he had flown far enough away from his house, "Ah-ah, p-please d-don't stop! Oh G-Gohan!"

Giving into Trunks' wishes, he continued slamming into the fighting teen. With his hands gripping Trunks awfully tight, and his hips pounding against Trunks' ass, it was impossible that the other's lightly tanned skin wouldn't be completely bruised when they were over. Not that he was worried though, because Trunks was enjoying himself, so there was no need to hold back.

His heat was heightening all of his senses. The feel of the heat engulfing him, the sight of Trunks' flushed gasping face, and the sounds of Trunks' sweet moans all contributed to the pleasure that was beginning to completely take him over. All he needed was a taste...

Removing on of his hands, he reached up, and tangled them in the teen's hair. Pulling the elder down, he crushed their lips together, slipping his tongue into his the sweet mouth.

He was done; they both were, because there was no way they could last any longer. He could tell by the Trunks' walls clamped around him, and how his own balls tightened. With a final hard thrust, they came, each other's name falling from their lips.

**XXX**

Gohan gasped as he came down from his high. Trunks was lying across his body, his head nestled against his neck. Gohan wrapped his arms around him, secretly enjoying the fact that Trunks' hot labored breaths brushing against his neck, were caused by him.

Trunks didn't need to know this, but Gohan liked him, a lot actually. He hadn't exactly had sexual desires for the elder before tonight, but it was safe to say he had a bit more than a crush on him. Under any other circumstance, he probably would've told him, but there was no point too now. Trunks' earlier statement was just now dawning on him. Trunks was _leaving_ tomorrow, and this time, he wouldn't be coming back.

Sighing, Gohan spoke, "so you're really leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He felt Trunks nod against his shoulder. The elder's voice was a bit hoarse, but that was expected, considering how loud he had been screaming before.

Gohan bit his lip, refusing to cry. He didn't want him to leave, because he would really never see him again. He couldn't ask him to stay though, because Trunks had a life in the future he had to get back to, he couldn't expect Trunks to stay in the past where he really didn't belong.

Instead he said, "I'm going to miss you."

He could feel his partner shift against him before replying, "yeah... I'm going to miss you too."

_The End_

Ok so I'm sorry for the dark turn at the end, but I'm an angsty writer and before I knew what I was writing, it was already written, and I didn't know how to fix it :P. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed! I'm probably not going to continue this, because if I did, it would probably have to be an mpreg and I don't know if I want to do that with this story. Well that's it from me. Review!


End file.
